A Lesson Learned
by wonderwoman78
Summary: Backyard antics after a Rizzoli family dinner


**Just trying to keep going… reviews are needed and appreciated. **

The table is cleared and all dishes are in the sink. Jane Rizzoli test the water with the tips of her fingers as she prepares to clean up. The first few dishes, she curses her brothers for never being on dish detail as she watches them toss the baseball back and forth between them on a brisk fall day. She smiles at the way Tommy grounds the ball; just like she taught him as a tyke. 'He still remembers,' she smiles. One by one the dishes are being placed in the strainer.

"Janie, I…" Angela stops midsentence as she watches her daughter looks out the window leading to the backyard. She peeks around Jane's form and sees Frankie and Tommy playing catch. Both boys are dressed similarly in hooded sweatshirts. Soon they introduce Maura Isles to their game. Maura, ever fashionable, is wearing brown suede riding boots and light salmon cashmere sweater. Jane hopes that her friend is warm enough as she catches sight of the honey blonde's hair whip around her face. Jane's once neutral face hardens as Tommy takes Maura by the hand and fits his glove on. He begins to show Maura how to catch the ball.

"Hey Frankie, throw it again. And put some heat on it," Tommy yells to his older brother.

"I, I don't know Tommy."

"Just do it. Showing the doc here how to catch a ball."

"If she gets hurt…" Frankie drops off.

"Don't worry about it. Throw the damn ball."

"Language, Tommy," Maura chastises.

"Sorry Maura," He gives her the crooked Rizzoli smile. She smiles back.

Tommy steps behind Maura, positioning her and the glove for Frankie's throw. Jane is staring at them. Her hand soaping the last pot in the sink. So focused on the activity in the backyard, Jane didn't notice the water spilling onto the floor.

"Ready for the first pitch."

Frankie tosses the ball into the air carefully. Tommy stepped out from behind Maura and caught it.

"C'mon, Frankie. I know you can throw harder than that. Give me some heat!"

Tossing it back, Tommy resumes previous position. Both mother and daughter watch from the kitchen as Frankie closes his eyes praying. He lifts his arm and throws harder. Maura is squirming against Tommy, uncomfortable with his closeness. Jane can read Maura uneasiness. Jane drops the pot in the sink. She doesn't register the clatter it makes or even realize that she has taken two giant steps to the back door. She is on the porch ready to jump down the five stairs to push Tommy away, when Frankie delivers the pitch and Maura ducks to avoid being hit. But Tommy isn't that lucky. He gets cracked in the nose.

"Fuck!" Tommy screams letting go of Maura and holding his nose.

"Tommy!" Angela yells from the kitchen running toward her baby.

Jane smiles and looks over at Frankie.

"My hand slipped." He winks at Jane.

"Ohmigod, Tommy!" Maura runs over to him, "Jane get a towel. Some ice."

"I think it's broken," Tommy mumbles.

"Frankie, you broke your brother's nose," Angela yells at her son.

"Geez, Ma. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Tommy."

Jane returns with the aid and hands it to her mother. She smirks as Tommy groans in pain at the icy pressure.

"You'll live, Tommy," she smirks.

Tommy cuts his eyes at her and tries his best glare. That only made Jane laugh.

"Stop making fun of your brother," Angela commands.

"He's a grown man. Stop babying him, Ma."

"He's my baby."

Angela walks Tommy back to the house. But not before Jane has a chance to say " That'll teach you not to play with what's not yours to touch."

"Fuck you, Jane," not as quietly.

"Thomas Rizzoli, don't talk to your sister like that!" Earns him a slap to the head.

"Ma, my nose!" Tommy cries.

"Oh just get inside," Angela says, "Your sister is right."

Jane laughs harder. Frankie joins her.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Maura breaks up the siblings laughter.

"Don't sweat it, Maur. Tommy had it coming to him. He knows the rules," Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist.

Maura looks between brother and sister confused about what rule was broken.

"Yea, don't flirt with your sister's girl," Frankie smirks.


End file.
